


Book 1: The End is the Beginning

by arya_dragonlover



Series: The Descendant Saga [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_dragonlover/pseuds/arya_dragonlover
Summary: The first book in an epic length retelling of the tale in the movie. It follows the same plot as the movie, but has more of the details that one would expect to find in a book and with an AU ending I find far more believable. The following books will diverge completely from the cannon





	Book 1: The End is the Beginning

Everyone knows the good old fairy tales, such as Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the 101 Dalmatians. We know how they start and we know how they ended. But what we don’t know is what happened afterwards.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

After defeating their enemies, Queen Belle and King Beast create an empire called the United States of Aurodon from the surrounding fairy tale kingdoms. Whilst each of the individual kingdoms retain the right to rule their lands themselves, they acknowledge Belle and Beast as Emperors and thus act as their vassals.

One of the first acts of the United States of Aurodon is to exile the villains from all the fairy tales to an island called the Isle of the Lost. Here they are imprisoned, for the island is surrounded by a magical force field. It was the Fairy Godmother who created this barrier, which prevented the villains from leaving, and any magic from being cast within the barrier. Because it was a prison for the worst of the worst within the lands, the Isle of the Lost became a squalled city. 

After the exile of the villains, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella de Vil and the Evil Queen each had a child. Maleficent named her daughter Mal, Jafar called his son Jay, Cruella de Vil named her son Carlos and the Evil Queen’s daughter was called Evie. These children grew up on the isle, learning evil from their parents’ knees and causing mayhem as they roamed the island.


End file.
